planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
C150 Dalton
} |Align= } |Name = C150 Dalton |Image = C150 Dalton.png |Description = The C150 Dalton fires 150mm Armor Piercing Anti-Tank rounds that inflict massive damage in a single shot. |Can Use = Liberator |Empire = NS |MaxDamage = 1500 |MinDamage = 1500 |MaxInDamage = 500/0.5 |MinInDamage = 50/3 |DamageType = Air To Ground Warheads, Explosive Splash |Velocity = 250 |Reload Speed = 3.25s |Ammunition = 1/50 |Vehicle Accuracy = 0.25 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Cert Cost = 875 |SC Cost = 599}} The C150 Dalton fires 150mm Armor Piercing Anti-Tank rounds that inflict massive damage in a single shot. This weapon is centered around attacking tank targets and has little anti-infantry explosive yield. It can harm tanks to an extreme degree but takes a long time between shots. Best used by experienced gunners with an eye for shot angles. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals With any vehicle weapon, it is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with a vehicle weapon. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the vehicle weapon. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 4 **Outer radius blast reduced from 10 to 9 meters. *Game Update Number 8 **A new resist type has been created for AP tanks rounds (and a few other weapons). Tanks have been given a vulnerability to this resist type. This makes these weapons nearly as effective as they were before the above armor increases. **The following weapons use this new resist type ***Liberator C150 Dalton *Hotfixes October 2013 **Hooked up impact audio for MAX AV weapons, rocket launchers, and Liberator Dalton *Performance Update Number 2 **Direct hit damage increased from 1750 to 1825 *Patch March 13th, 2014 **Inner radius blast damage decreased from 1000 damage to 700 damage. **In cases where this causes an increase in direct hits required to kill a target, the resistance to this damage was adjusted so that it remains the same. Except for Liberators, Liberators will now be set on fire after two direct Dalton hits instead of destroyed. *April 16, 2014 Patch **Dalton and Zephyr now have different sound effects. *June 19th, 2014 Patch **To reduce effectiveness against infantry, the Daltons blast damage and size is being adjusted to be similar to an armor piercing tank shell. ***Inner Blast radius reduced from 1 meter to 0.5 meters ***Outer Blast radius reduced from 9 meters to 1 meter ***Blast damage reduced from 700 to 450 ***Blast damage is no longer capable of damaging tanks (or other vehicles normally resistant to explosive damage). Direct hit damage has increased from 1825 to 2000 to compensate. ***Ammo Capacity ****Base Capacity reduced from 40 to 20 rounds ****Certified ammo capacity reduced from 8 rounds per rank to 2 rounds per rank. (Maximum of 40 down from 120) *August 5, 2014 Update **Fixed issue where Dalton and Zepher rounds impacting a vehicle would not play the correct impact audio for the vehicle occupants. *December 18, 2014 Update **Added a longer trail the Liberator Zepher and Dalton projectiles, similar to the duster trail *May 19, 2015 Update **Zepher and Dalton will now be more visible for first person *September 26, 2017 Update(D&UC) **Now on resist type 23 (Air to Ground) **Damage from 2000 to 1000 **Blast ***Inner Damage from 450 to 500 ***Outer Damage from 1 to 50 ***Outer Radius from 1 to 3 *October 19, 2017 Update **Default ammo capacity from 30 to 50 **''Dev Note: With the increased number of shots to kill against certain targets, the default ammo capacity was buffed to reduce trips to the ammo pad.'' *November 20, 2017 Update **Damage from 1000 to 1500 **''Dev Note: These adjustments keep ESF as one hit to burning (with the paired resistance adjustment,) while reducing the shots to kill against most other targets. MBT goes from 5 to 4 hits to kill; Sunderer and Liberator go from 7 to 5 hits to kill; Galaxy goes from 10 to 7 hits to kill; Lightning goes from 4 to 3 hits to kill; ANT goes from 6 to 4 hits to kill; and Harasser goes from 3 to 2 hits to kill.'' *December 13, 2017 Hotfix **Damage from 1500 to 1200 **''Dev Note: Dalton was feeling a bit too juiced against ground vehicles post update, so we're bumping up their survivability a bit. MBT goes from 3 to burning and 4 to kill to 4 to burning and 5 to kill. Lightning goes from 3 to kill to 4 to kill. Harasser remains at 2 shots to kill, though composite armor moves that to 3 shots to kill.'' *October 16, 2019 Update **Direct damage from 1200 to 1500 **Reload from 2.5sec. to 3.25sec. **Changed the first person trail particle effects to better represent projectile distance from the player. **Changed the explosion particle effect to better reflect the blast radius of the weapon. **''Dev Note: Due to extensive community feedback regarding this weapon, we've made some significant changes to the Dalton. In 1v1 Liberator versus Liberator confrontations, shots to kill will be brought from a 5/6 shot burning/kill (or 6/7 shot burning/kill with all bottom armor shots) to a 3/4 shot burning/kill from all angles. Non-composite armor ESF will once again be one-shotted when struck. We've also lengthened the reload time of this weapon and increased the damage to emphasize its power, and reward skillful aim over spam.'' Category:Liberator Category:Vehicle Weapons‏‎